


Texting

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [7]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy's girlfriend texts in the cutest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

Paige texted exactly like she talked, Happy figured. Well, with more emojis involved. When they were apart, the blonde liked to update her on what was going on. Speaking of which, two new messages pinged on her smartphone.

[text] _got you a present!! cant wait 4 u to come home!_  
[text] _Ralph and me went 2 the park! Miss you xoxo_

Sometimes messages like this were hard to resist. She could hear her girlfriend's enthusiasm in every text. It was very endearing... Happy smiled as she punched in a reply that hopefully matched Paige's own joy. 

[text] _Love you too!_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sends ICanHazCheezburger-style memes of cats to Paige all the time. Paige's favourites are the kinds were the kitties are doing human activities or are dressed up.


End file.
